Shiro Shinjo
Far Traveler Castle (U7) located in the Kouryo province, Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 96 was the Shinjo family home and former capital of the Clan. Way of the Unicorn, p. 116 Design The castle was triangular in shape, ascending to three separate towers, Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 359 with high towers and bulbous caps on the buildings, a strange design obviously drawing on those the Unicorn Clan encountered in their time outside Rokugan. Once the center of all Unicorn activity the relatively small castle entertains few visitors since the downfall of the Shinjo family by the actions of Shinjo Yokatsu in the mid-twelfth century. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 298 Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 64 The Seventh and Twenty-Third Junghar Legions garrisoned the palace. Masters of War, p. 145 History Ki-Rin's Exodus During the Ki-Rin's Exodus the castle was originally a fledgling Fox Clan stronghold, it was heavily built upon and modified by the Lion during their rule of these lands. As the castle had little strategic value, it was sorely neglected and laid nearly in ruins when the Unicorn returned. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 64 The Shinjo claimed the stronghold and rebuilt the fortifications using techniques learned in their foreign travels. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 185 Dojo The Shinjo Dojo was established in 816 within the halls of Shiro Shinjo. Way of the Samurai, p. 67 It was for many generations the largest dojo by numbers of students in Unicorn lands. Northwest of Shiro Shinjo was an unremarkable low fort, the Shinjo Horsebowmen Dojo. Shinjo's Purge After Shinjo purged the family from the kolat, few clans bothered to have good relations with the reviled Shinjo. The Hare Clan offered their aid to the Shinjo to track down the kolat scapees, and maintained a Hare Embassy within palace walls. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 65 The city that surrounded the citadel expanded considerably beyond the outer walls, after many Shinjo families were displaced from the Unicorn heartland to the Shinjo provinces. Omen in the Sky In 1126 a meteor shower occurred near Shiro Shinjo. There were found several large meteors composed of a strange white metal that was surprisingly dense and heavy. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 59 Legacy of the Naga The great golden naga pearl known as the Legacy of the Naga was kept at Shiro Shinjo after it was given to the Unicorn in 1135. Legacy of the Naga, Part 3, by Edward Bolme The War of Dark Fire In 1171, the Army of Fire penetrated deep into Unicorn territory and laid siege to Shiro Shinjo. Shinjo Genki was in command of the castle, but tasked the recently arrived Shinjo Dun with coordinating the outer defenses. The Unicorn forces defending the castle were not sufficient for its defense, but luckily Dun had arrived with a Lion honor guard 500 men strong. The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman With their help, Dun was able to successfully defend the castle in the Battle of Shiro Shinjo, although the surrounding city was almost completely destroyed by the fighting. The War of Dark Fire, Part 9, by Shawn Carman Later the city was rebuilt with a second outer wall to encompass the entire town. External Links * Shiro Shinjo (Broken Blades) Layout Image:Shiro Shinjo Map Guide.jpg|Map Guide Image:Shiro Shinjo Underground Levels.jpg|Underground Levels Image:Shiro Shinjo Underground Levels 2.jpg|Underground Levels Image:Shiro Shinjo Upper Levels.jpg|Upper Levels Category:Lion Clan Holdings Category:Kouryo province Category:Articles with Pictures